pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
SECUR-T
The '''SECUR-T' units are steward-bots aboard the Axiom in WALL•E. Their name is an obvious play on the word "Security". They are constantly chasing WALL•E and EVE after WALL•E accidentally frees the rejected robots. The steward bots see WALL•E, EVE and the defective robots as 'rogue robots'. When WALL•E, EVE and the liberated robots try to bring the positive example of the plant to the Holo-Detector, AUTO sends several Stewards to destroy them and the plant. However, EVE and the freed robots help WALL•E by destroying all of them (with HAN-S wrecking the most). During the credits, a Steward unit is all fixed and repair, later seen helping humanity restore Earth with a PR-T and WALL-A. Trivia * These robots have a screen on the front and an aluminium speaker on the back. They express themselves by using pictures. The white hand in the red background symbolizes "stop". * Whenever the Stewards chase WALL•E, EVE and the defective robots, one would take a photograph. This occurs twice. * Stewards might represent the security forces of the Axiom and appear to be able to stop only machines that follow the pathway nodes, or close to it. WALL•E, EVE and certain robots are able to simply jump or fly over them as they aren't very tall, depending on their mobilities. * These Stewards appear to be unable to develop sentience. This could be attributed to the fact that they are designed for security purposes, and allowing them to develop their own feelings and judgement might lead to them overriding orders or programming that would harm the humans or the ship, (said issue happens to AUTO.) On the contrary, a Steward appears to be scared after EVE throws him in the closet after taking an image of them. He was shaking nervously while his siren lights darted around. * The Steward Bots can also have their screens show a plant (if they find a plant life in an EVE robot), a yellow "Caution" sign (if a human has fallen out of their chair, for instance), and a blue "on duty" sign. Other images are possible, that are not shown in film. * When idle in their "Steward Kiosks", they show a blue screen sunk into their stomach. The BnL logo and a pair of crescents is displayed on their screen, but lacking electric power. Said logo is similar to the Downtown transit station on Earth. Their signal lights also are held sideways in front. Their shoulders are also raised in order to properly fit into their Kiosks. * At one point, a Steward finds the malfunctioning VN-GO robot in a storage closet, and says "Wrong.", possibly implying that Stewards have a limited vocabulary by default, like most of the BnL bots. * After EVE shoves him in the same closet, he speaks, "Please hold, we are currently having--" before being cut off by the door closing, a parody of being on hold in phone conversations. * Like GO-4, they have a red tractor beam generated from the front. * These robots can be activated from the bridge, via the Axiom computer, as seen when AUTO activates them in part 2 of "Rogue Robots" * They are refered as 'Stewards' only once, by John when he fell off the hover chair and calls for their attention. (If the Steward Kiosk labeling doesn't count) * Despite being one of the antagonists, they only have about two and a half minutes of screen-time. * They are the only antagonists to be redeemed at the end of the film. Gallery ImagesCA6G0WRZ.jpg|The stewards' eyesight HALT.jpg|The SECUR-T Bots when in "H.A.L.T" mode. steward-personnage-wall-e-03.jpg|Two Stewards on patrol in the Lido Deck. Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 7.56.13 PM.png|HAN-S bird-eye view before it attacks the Stewards. steward-personnage-wall-e-04.jpg|A Steward stops scanning as he notices a sticky yellow painted path in front of him. steward1.jpg|A Steward follows his directive of keeping everything in order...despite John's wishes. es:SECUR-T Category:WALL•E Characters Category:WALL•E